Patrick Jane's Friends
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Formally "Untitled For Now" Set after the episode "Red John's Friends". When a routine visit to talk to a witness goes horribly wrong for him & Van Pelt Jane realizes just who his friends are. Jane & Van Pelt friendship fic. Chapter 2 revised slightly.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N The address I mentioned in the fic is entirely fictional. More chapters will be longer this is just the prologue so to speak. _

The day had started out as most pretty much do when the CBI unit was in the midst of an open case. Once everybody had arrived at the office lead agent Teresa Lisbon gave a quick briefing and handing out of assignments. "Van Pelt, I need you to go see if we can finally interview the witness Joanne Kaminsky," she told the younger woman.

"That's in a pretty bad part of town. You want me to go with you?" Wayne Rigsby asked.

She gave him a smile and replied, "No. I think I can handle this by myself."

"Rigsby, I want you and Cho to come with me with while we track down a new lead on a suspect," Lisbon told the agent.

"Um, okay," he answered.

Patrick Jane had been on the couch listening to the conversation going on around him. When nothing was said concerning who he was going with or where he made his own decision. Looking straight at the red headed agent he said, "I'll go with you."

"I can manage this on my own, Jane," Van Pelt replied firmly.

Lisbon spoke up, "Oh let him go with you. "

"All right," Van Pelt replied somewhat reluctantly.

Giving Patrick a stern look the senior agent admonished, "Don't give anybody a hard time."

"In other words _behave_," Rigsby elaborated.

Patrick gave them all a look of feigned innocence before triumphantly following Van Pelt out the door.

"Now you let me do _all_ the talking," the agent stated.

Patrick smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm along to keenly observe."

She sighed. Keenly observing was all right. It was voicing those observations that were often the problem.

"You know we'd get in sooner if you'd let me pick the lock," he suggested after several attempts of getting no one to answer the door.

"No. No lock picking. She's a witness and not a suspect," Van Pelt reminded him. "Ms. Kaminsky, please open up."

"Okay. I'll just step back and watch you for a bit," the blonde man decided.

"You do that," Van Pelt replied.

Patrick was still watching Van Pelt pounding on the door when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something metallic. It took his brain only seconds to register the fact that he was looking at a gun barrel pointing in their general direction. Without even pausing to realize that he was about to do something very dangerous he shouted, "Grace! Look out!" As he was speaking he shoved her to the sidewalk.

"Jane! What the—" Van Pelt began as she felt herself being shoved. It was at that instant she heard gun shots ring out.

Patrick felt the first bullet harmlessly graze his arm a relatively minor wound. It was a second shot that caught him in his left chest as he dove for the sidewalk. Feeling the darkness begin to close around in around him his last conscious thought was _As long as Grace was safe then it had been worth the sacrifice._

By the time Van Pelt was able to draw her weapon and get into a position to fire the gun shots hat stopped leaving for just a moment an ominous silence. Suddenly remembering that she hadn't been alone, she called out, "Jane!" As she got to her feet weapon in hand and looked behind her, she saw the reason for his silence.

Patrick was lying motionless and bleeding on the sidewalk, his shirt and vest already stained red. Moving to his side she pressed her fingers to his neck relieved to feel a weak rapid pulse beat which she knew without medical attention wouldn't be there for long.

Pulling out her phone the young woman quickly dialed 911. "I Need police and EMS at 1248 W Arcadia. Shots fired," she told the dispatcher.

"Is the area clear?" the dispatcher asked.

"Yes…I think so. I don't hear anymore. Please hurry," Van Pelt replied willing herself to remain calm.

Dropping her phone she pulled off her jacket and pressed it against Patrick's wound in an attempt to control the bleeding. "Stay with me, Jane. Just stay with me," she pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed longer than it actually was before Van Pelt heard the welcoming sound of sirens signifying that help had arrived. Looking up briefly she was relieved to a see a police car pull into the driveway followed almost immediately by an ambulance.

The two officers got out quickly surveying the scene. The street seemed clear except for the woman kneeling beside the clearly injured individual. Moving over to the woman, the younger of the two officers said, "Miss, you need to step away now so the paramedics can get to work."

She nodded picking up her phone and stepping a few feet away she kept an eye on the paramedics as they began to quickly access Patrick's condition.

"I need to ask you some questions, Miss," the officer said, taking her by the arm and attempting to lead her over to a set of steps.

"All right," Van Pelt said sitting down her eyes still focused on where the consultant lay.

"Name?" the officer asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pen and notebook.

"Grace Van Pelt," she replied.

"Van Pelt? Like the _Peanuts'_ character?" the officer asked.

"Yes, like that," the young woman replied.

"What were you and this other individual doing here?" the officer questioned.

"I'm with the CBI. Jane—Patrick Jane---and I were here to question a witness in a case the Bureau is currently working on," Van Pelt answered.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the officer questioned.

She thought for a moment before replying, "I was trying to get the witness---Joanne Kaminsky---to open her door. Suddenly Jane yells a warning and shoves me to the ground. Then gun fire, lots of it I think. When I was able to get up I saw Jane lying there."

"So you didn't actually see anything," the officer stated.

"No. I'm sorry," Van pelt replied.

Working quickly the paramedics had managed to get the bleeding controlled at least for the moment. While one paramedic began taking Patrick's vital signs the other one got on the radio and called in to the hospital base. "Sacramento, this is Unit 12. We have a male patient with GSWs to upper left chest and left arm. Will need trauma team standing by when we arrive."

"Unit 12, start two large bore IVs with normal saline wide open. Start him on twelve liters O2 and transport as soon as possible," the doctor at the base instructed.

"10-4, Sacramento. Two large bore IVs normal saline and twelve liters O2," the paramedic repeated reaching for the bags of IV solution.

Van Pelt reached into her pocket for her phone and pulled it out knowing she needed to inform the rest of the unit about what happened.

"Lisbon," the agent said quickly answering her phone.

"It's Jane," Van Pelt said quietly. "He's been shot."

"What happened?" Lisbon asked knowing from the tone of the younger woman's voice that it had to be bad.

"I-I was trying to get Ms. Kaminsky to answer her door when Jane suddenly yelled my name and shoved me to the ground, There was gunfire and by the time I got to my feet he was on the ground bleeding," Van Pelt answered her voice still shaky.

"Are you all right?" Lisbon asked.

"Y-yeah. But Jane's hurt really bad," the agent replied.

"Are the paramedics there yet?' the senior agent asked.

"They're here," Van Pelt answered, keeping her eyes on where the paramedics were getting ready to transfer Patrick to the ambulance.

"Why don't you ride along to the hospital and let us know where they're taking him," Lisbon suggested.

"What about Ms. Kaminsky?" the younger woman asked.

"We can talk to her later," Lisbon answered.

"All right," Van Pelt said and hung up her phone "All right. But you're going to ride up front with the driver," the senior paramedic told her as he and his partner lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

The young woman nodded and climbed up into the front passenger seat fastening her seatbelt and asking, "What hospital are you taking him to?"

"Sacramento Medical Center, it's the closet trauma center to our location," the driver briefly replied as she pulled into the street hitting lights and siren.

Rigsby had been standing by listening to the conversation and as soon as Lisbon hung up her phone he asked, "What was that all about, Boss?"

She sighed and replied, "That was Van Pelt saying there was gunfire at their location."

"Is she all right?" Rigsby asked trying and failing to hide the concern in his voice.

"She is but Jane's been shot and from what I understand he was hurt pretty bad," Lisbon answered. "I need to call this into Minelli and see if he can assign some other agents. Meanwhile grab Cho and let him know we're leaving. The search warrant is going to have to wait for awhile."

"Right, Boss," Rigsby replied heading over to where the other agent was lounging against the side of the SUV.

Seeing the taller man approaching Kimbell Cho looked up to ask, "Did the search warrant get here yet?"

"Not yet. But we need to leave now," Rigsby replied.

"What's going on?" Cho asked noting the worried expression on Rigsby's face.

"Grace called saying there was a shooting at their location. She's okay but Jane got shot," Rigsby answered.

"Damn. Did she say how bad he was wounded?" The Asian man asked.

"Apparently it's pretty bad," the other man answered.

Lisbon was just hanging up her phone when she saw the two agents approaching. Slipping it into her pocket she said, "I left an urgent voicemail for Minelli. Meanwhile we're heading for the crime scene."

Hurrying over to the paramedics Van Pelt quickly stated, "I'm going to ride along."

All right. But you're going to ride up front with the driver," the senior paramedic told her as he and his partner lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

The young woman nodded and climbed up into the front passenger seat fastening her seatbelt and asking, "What hospital are you taking him to?"

"Sacramento Medical Center, it's the closet trauma center to our location," the driver briefly replied as she pulled into the street hitting lights and siren.

The ambulance had made good time pulling up the Emergency entrance of the large modern medical center. A doctor wearing scrubs and disposable gown moved forward asking, "What are his vitals?"

"Pulse 110 rapid and thready, resps are 10 and labored and BP 70 on palpation. He's shocky and diaphoretic," the senior paramedic reported as they unloaded the gurney and raised it.

"Let's get him into Trauma Room Two," the doctor ordered placing her stethoscope on Patrick's chest. "Diminished breath sounds on the left side. Could be a tension pnemothorax."


	3. Chapter 3

Van Pelt slowly climbed out of the front of the ambulance and followed the gurney as it was quickly wheeled into the ER and through a pair of double doors. The agent watched the doors swing shut in her face and reluctantly retreated to the waiting area. Finding an empty seat that faced toward the hallway she sank down into and bowed her head silently praying.

Inside the trauma room Patrick was quickly transferred from the gurney to the exam table. As the paramedics prepared to leave the junior one said, "There's a redheaded woman rode in with him. You'll probably need to talk to her when you get a chance."

The doctor nodded and began giving orders, "Draw a sample to type and cross match for eight units. Meanwhile I want a unit of O-negative on the rapid infuser to start."

Two nurses had moved forward to begin to cut away Patrick's clothing to give the trauma team better access of the wounds. As his pants were removed, one of the nurses reached in the pocket and pulled out the wallet checking the ID inside. "Name's Patrick Jane," she read off.

Another doctor was checking Patrick for any injuries he could have sustained when he hit the concrete. As his fingers touched the back of the patient's head they came away slightly sticky with blood. "Looks like he may have hit his head when he fell. Once he's out of surgery I want to take a closer look at this."

The doors to the trauma room suddenly opened and another doctor in scrubs rushed in. Moving to the patient's side he asked, "What have we got, Lia?"

"The ER doctor quickly answered. "GSW to upper left chest with diminished breath sounds on same side. Minor GSW to left arm. I was just about to order a chest tube when you came in."

"The OR's set up and I have a team ready and waiting. So let's get him up there," the trauma surgeon ordered.

Van Pelt was keeping an eye on the doors when she saw the one doctor rush in a moment later the table being quickly wheeled out. Getting up to follow it she sat back down when she saw a doctor quickly approaching her.

Stepping out of the trauma room the ER doctor quickly discarded gloves and gown outside the door. Looking over to the waiting area she saw a woman with long red hair get to her feet. Deciding that was the woman who'd come in with the patient she headed toward her. "Did you arrive with Mr. Jane?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. How is he?" Van Pelt said anxiously.

Lia thought for a moment before replying. "Mr. Jane is in very serious condition with severe blood loss. He's just been taken to surgery. It's on the 4th floor and you can wait up there if you care to."

"Thank you. Right now I need to wait for my boss and let her now," the agent replied.

"Lia nodded and said, "I understand" She briefly touched Van Pelt's shoulder. "Mr. Jane is in good hands. Dr. Vintoni is our best trauma surgeon." Leaving the young woman alone she hurried away.

Despite the temptation to speed as they headed for the scene of the shooting Lisbon kept the vehicle just barely under the speed limit. The last thing they all needed to have the SUV pulled over and have to explain the reason why they were not obeying the limit.

Already a sizeable area had been roped of with the ubiquitous yellow crime scene tape and several vehicles including an unmarked police one were parked some distance away. Getting out the agents headed toward the roped off area. As they approached their eyes were drawn to the sizeable blood stain and Van Pelt's discarded jacket.

"That's too much blood," Cho spoke quietly to no one in particular.

Standing inside the tape were two figures Lisbon took to be police detectives since both had badges within view. Marching over to them the agent pulled out her own badge and introduced her and the two men following her. "Agent Teresa Lisbon with the CBI and these are agents Kimball Cho and Wayne Rigsby.

"I'm detective Mitch Janawy and this is detective Rory Sullivan," a tall male in glasses said, indicating the blonde woman with him. "

"Nobody said this was going to be a CBI case," Sullivan said looking to her partner.

"Two of my people were here to talk to a witness in an open CBI case, a Ms. Joanne Kaminsky.," Lisbon explained.

"I had a check run on the name after your Agent Van Pelt mentioned it. It appears that Joanne Kaminsky had been under police protection for the past three days," Sullivan explained.

"And nobody thought to inform us?" Lisbon asked trying to keep from yelling.

"We didn't know she was a witness in a CBI case," the male detective calmly replied.

Cho spoke up. "Why do you have her under police protection?" he asked.

"She informed on one of our more violent streets gangs so we placed her in a safe place. What it looks like is that your people just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The gunfire was most likely from the some gang members sending Ms. Kaminsky a warning," Janawy explained.

"Of course it would help us to know if either of your people fired off any shots," Detective Sullivan added.

"Mr. Jane is our consultant and doesn't carry a weapon. And we can let you know if Agent Van Pelt's was recently fired," Lisbon answered.

"At some point we will have to speak with Mr. Jane," Janawy told the agent.

"From what Agent Van Pelt said he was in bad shape so it may be a while," Lisbon pointed out.

"When he is able can you give us a call?" Sullivan said reaching in her pocket to hand out a card to give the other woman. "This case will be investigated as aggressively as any other homicide although technically it's classified as attempted homicide. "

"I'm sure you'll share with us what you find out. Now if you could tell us where you stashed Joanne Kaminsky so we can conduct our interview when we have time," Lisbon said reasonably.

"I'm afraid I'll have to run your request by the department head and see if he'll authorize it," Sullivan answered.

"What hospital was Jane taken to?" Rigsby asked.

Janway consulted his notebook and replied, "Sacramento Medical Center."

"Thank you," Lisbon replied. She looked over at Cho and Rigsby. "Let's get going to the hospital."

"He's gonna be okay, Boss. You know how stubborn Jane is," Rigsby said trying to sound optimistic as they climbed in the vehicle.

"Because we didn't know anybody was at home I sent them off on a fool's errand," Lisbon said starting the engine and rapidly pulling out into the street.

"It's not you fault, Boss," Cho added.

She sighed and replied, "That's where you're wrong. I'm responsible for the safety of this team. And though at times we like it or not Jane is one of our own."


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the hospital the agents found Van pelt still sitting in the ER waiting area. Rigsby leaned down putting his arms around her asking, "How ya, doing?"

"Okay. I guess," she replied leaning into his embrace.

"Have you heard anything about Jane?" Lisbon asked her.

"They took him up to surgery a little while ago. The doctor said he's in very serious condition," Van Pelt answered the worry and concern evident in her voice.

"I'll go and see if I can find out what floor surgery is on," Cho volunteered.

"I think the doctor said the fourth floor," the younger woman replied.

"Okay we'll head up there and wait until Jane is at least out of surgery," Lisbon said, knowing it was what the rest would want to do, especially Van Pelt.

"Thanks, Boss," the young woman said softly as she got to her feet.

"You do know that sooner or later we will have to get back to work sometime today," Lisbon reminded them as they headed for the elevator.

"We know," Rigsby replied.

The elevator had just started to rise when Lisbon's phone began ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket she quickly answered it, "Lisbon."

"Agent Lisbon, what was so important that I have to step out of an important meeting?" CBI Chief Virgil Minelli wanted to know.

"Jane's been shot," the other agent replied.

"Just what was he doing to get himself in that situation?' Minelli asked.

"He _was _trying to prevent the same thing from happening to Van Pelt," Lisbon said firmly.

"Oh," the CBI Chief was momentarily at a loss for words. "Have you heard how he is?"

"According to the doctor he's in very serious condition at Sacramento Medical Center. We're there now waiting until he comes out of surgery," Lisbon replied.

"I'm going to need a full report on the shooting," Minelli told her. "What is the case you're working on?"

"The Novella Peters one. We were about to serve a search warrant on a suspect Jordan Conaway. The warrant hadn't arrived though when Van Pelt called," she explained.

"I'll assign a couple of agents to keep an eye on Conaway. You can tell Van Pelt that she can take the rest of the day off," Minelli told her. "And, Lisbon, keep me updated on Jane."

"I will and thank you, Sir," the woman said hanging up her phone as the elevator finally descended to their floor.

"What did the Chief have to say?" Cho asked.

Putting away her phone Lisbon smiled slightly and said, "I think Minelli finally grew a heart. He'll assign a couple of agents to watch Jordan Conaway.

"Will wonders never cease," the Asian man commented dryly.

"Minelli said you didn't have to go back to work today. But I will need a full report on the shooting tomorrow and the Sacramento PD will want to check your weapon to see if it was recently fired," Lisbon told Van Pelt.

"I didn't really see anything. Jane shoved me to the ground before I could," the red headed woman replied.

Following the signs they made their way to the waiting area for the Surgical floor. Sinking down onto a small couch Van Pelt sat with head bowed her hands clasped.

"Are you okay?" Rigsby asked, taking a seat beside her.

"I think so. I keep thinking that it should be me in there and not Jane. If he doesn't make it," she said softly.

"Hey, don't even think that," the tall agent said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Lisbon took a seat facing her and said, "Jane did a very heroic thing today. But neither of you should have even been there. The witness has been in protective police custody on a separate matter. I'm sorry."

"Did you find out why we were shot at?' Van Pelt asked after a moment.

"Yes. The gunfire was directed at Ms. Kaminsky. You both were in the wrong at the wrong time," the lead agent replied.

Cho reached for a magazine grabbing one at random as they settled back to wait for any word on Jane.

Finally Rigsby couldn't stand it anymore and he got to his feet saying, "I'm gonna go check out the vending machines. Anybody want me to bring back something?"

Van Pelt looked up at him surprised asking, "How can_ you_ think of food at a time like this?"

"It's easy," Cho answered in an attempt to lighten the tension filled atmosphere, "He thinks about it 24/7."

Lisbon reached into her pocket and pulled out a couple of dollar bills. Handing them to Rigsby she said, "Get me a bottle of water and bring back one for Van Pelt."

"Okay, Boss," he said taking the money. "Anyone else?"

"No, I'm good,' the Asian man replied returning his attention to the magazine.

"You know how he's not very good at just sitting and waiting," Lisbon reminded the younger agent as soon as Rigsby had left.

"I know. Not unless he's got something to eat," Van Pelt replied.

"One time we were on a stakeout and all he had to eat was the ketchup out of a packet," Lisbon told the others

"I can believe that," Cho commented.

Rigsby soon returned with the requested bottles of water as well as one for himself and a bag of chips. "Any word yet?" he asked as he took his seat by Van Pelt.

"No, not yet," Lisbon replied.

"What is taking so damn long?" the taller man wondered.

"It's only been a couple of hours. No telling how much longer the surgery could be," Cho replied.

It was several more hours before the group was approached by a weary looking doctor in scrubs asking, "Anybody here for Mr. Patrick Jane?"

"We are," Lisbon said indicating the other agents. "Mr. Jane is a co-worker of ours."

"I was able to repair the damage to his left lung and control the bleeding. But he's still in very serious condition so we're transferring him to the Surgical Intensive Care Unit for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. It's just as a precaution," Dr. Vintoni explained.

"When can we see him?" Van Pelt spoke up.

"Not for a while yet," the surgeon answered. "I want you to know that we can only do so far with modern medicine and ultimately it's up to the patient. And Mr. Jane is in for a hard fight the next twenty-four hours."

"Thank you, Doctor," Lisbon answered.

"Dr. Micah Vintoni. I'll around here on call so if you have any questions I'll do my best to answer them," the surgeon answered turning to head back to his patient.

"What do you want to do now, Boss?" Cho asked.

"We might as well wait a while longer and hopefully get into see Jane," Lisbon answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the SICU the agents were met by a stern nurse who said, "Family only allowed in here."

"Mr. Jane has _no _family," Lisbon replied. It wasn't exactly a lie, he'd listed nobody as an emergency contact and she had no way to get in touch with any relatives he might have. "We all work with Mr. Jane."

"I'm sorry but rules are rules," the nurse stated.

"And sometimes those rules are made to be broken," Dr. Vintoni said walking up to the group.

"Dr. Vintoni," the nurse said.

"Well at least bent," he hastily amended. "Give it a break with the officiousness, Cheryl. I told these people they could see Mr. Jane."

"Yes, Doctor," she said, turning to the work on her desk.

The surgeon indicated the agents to join him in a small room off the waiting area. Taking a seat in one of the chairs he indicated for them to take seats opposite and began speaking, "Although I said you could see Mr. Jane it has to be just one person and no more than fifteen minutes. Understand?"

"When can we see him?' Lisbon asked.

"In about twenty minutes, he's still being settled in. Meanwhile you can decide among yourselves who gets to see Mr. Jane," Dr. Vintoni replied getting to his feet.

Rigsby spoke up saying, "I think Grace should be the one to go see Jane."

"I agree," Lisbon concurred. "She _needs_ to see him."

"Thank you," the younger woman said softly.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Vintoni returned to ask, "Have you made a decision yet?"

"Yes we have. Agent Van Pelt will be the one to see Mr. Jane since she was with him when he was shot," Lisbon answered.

"Come with me as I need to talk to you before you go in the room," the surgeon said leading Van Pelt toward the patient rooms.

"What about?" the young woman asked.

"Mr. Jane is one a ventilator and some people just aren't prepared to see the person they care for immobilized like that. The ventilator is _only_ assisting in his breathing and probably once he's awake and alert so I can better access his condition, it'll be removed. It jus t looks worse than it really is," Dr. Vintoni explained as he paused before a door. "Ready?'

Van Pelt took a breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "I am."

"Mr. Jane isn't probably going to be aware of your presence in the room or hear what you say. And no more than fifteen minutes," the surgeon reminded her as she pushed open the door.

Despite the doctor's words Van Pelt still wasn't completely prepared for the sight of Patrick lying so pale and still hooked up to all kinds of tubes and monitors. Hesitantly she approached the bed and took his hand. His hand was cold and she rubbed his fingers gently to warm them. As she did so a poem she once read came to mind. She'd found it to be profoundly sad and yet beautiful in its simplicity. _Who will mourn me? When I'm gone Will I not be left? To die alone Who will mourn me? Despite the life I've led Will someone mourn me? When I'm dead_

She knew that the doctor had said it would ultimately be up to Jane as to whether he lived or died. And if he chose the later there would be people left to mourn him herself including. Speaking softly, trying to keep from crying she said, "I know your doctor said you wouldn't be aware I was here but I want you to know that despite what you believe I _am_ praying for you. I'm praying that you decide to keep on living because _none_ of us are ready to lose you."

Feeling the fingers move slightly in her grasp she looked down to see a tear on his cheek and she gently wiped it away. "You saved my life today and that's something I will _never_ forget," Van Pelt said softly tears in her own eyes.

She was still standing there holding his hand when a nurse entered and quietly said, "I'm sorry but you need to step out."

Replacing the hand on the bed Van Pelt silently left the room and went to rejoin the other agents. Seeing the tears on her face Rigsby walked over to her and quietly asked, "Jane?"

Knowing that the others were anxiously awaiting her answer the young woman made an attempt to pull herself together and replied, ""He was aware I was in the room I think. It was just such a shock seeing him like that. All I can do is keep praying that he decides to keep fighting to live."

Lisbon nodded and finally spoke, "I really hate to say this but we need to get back to the office."

"I want to stay here longer if I can," Van Pelt said softly.

"Take as long as you want and then call me to send someone to pick you up," the lead agent told her. Motioning for Cho and Rigsby to follow, she headed for the elevator.

_A/N The poem **Who Will Mourn?** is by Mary Edna Ryan_


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the afternoon Van Pelt had gotten in to see Patrick several more times. Each time she just held his hand talking softly about everything and nothing. Every so often he'd try and squeeze her fingers which she took to be a sign of encouragement.

Finally she looked up at the clock on the wall noticing it was already past 6:00pm. Gently replacing his hand on the bed the young woman said, "I need to leave now, Jane. But I'll be back to see you tomorrow. I promise." Giving him one last look she headed out of the SICU to call Lisbon.

Lisbon was still at the CBI headquarters waiting for her phone to ring. She had sent Cho out to bring back a pizza because it looked like the unit was going to be pulling a late night. Rigsby was at his own desk supposedly doing paperwork but she knew he was waiting just as intently for the phone to ring. Finally it did ring and she quickly answered it. "Lisbon."

The caller was Van Pelt and she quietly asked, "Can you please send somebody to pick me up now?"

"Sure. I'll send Rigsby and he can take you home if you want," Lisbon replied.

"I think I'd better get back to the office so I can get my car. And I need to write out my report on the shooting," the younger woman said.

"All right then. I just sent Cho out for pizza so you can at least have a bite to eat before you go home," the lead agent told her. Hanging up her phone she looked over to where Rigsby was standing right by the desk hand held out for the SUV keys.

"Did she say anything about Jane?' he asked.

"No. And it didn't even occur to me to ask. Anyway whatever news she has she'll probably tell us all at once as soon as she gets here," Lisbon told him handing over the keys.

"Be back soon, Boss," the tall man replied already heading for the door.

She watched him leave and turned back to her own paperwork. With a tired sigh she started on the report for Minelli.

When Rigsby pulled up to the hospital entrance he found Van Pelt already standing outside waiting. Pulling to a stop in front of her he reached over to open the passenger door he said, "The Boss sent me to come get you."

The young woman wearily climbed in and fastened her seat belt. "I was able to get in and see Jane several more times," she told Rigsby.

"How's he doing?" the agent asked.

"I'll let everybody know when we get back to the office," she answered.

Cho had arrived back at the office with one super sized supreme pizza and a free order of bread sticks. Setting the food down on an empty desk he asked, "Van Pelt call yet?"

"About ten minutes ago. Rigsby's gone to get her," Lisbon answered.

"I hope she has some good news about Jane," the Asian man said taking a seat at his own desk.

"So do I," the woman replied.

Finally the two agents entered the office with Van Pelt wearily sinking into her chair. After a moment she looked at the others and said, "I did get into see Jane for a few minutes several times. He did seem to be aware I was in the room because he tried to squeeze my hand a couple of times."

"That's a good sign isn't it?" Rigsby asked.

"Let's take it as being one," Lisbon suggested.

Cho was busily getting Van Pelt a slice of pizza and a few bread sticks with the marinara sauce. "Better dig in before Rigsby gets it all," he told her.

"Hey, I'm not that bad am I?" the taller man asked.

"Thanks," the younger woman said.

"I'm heading for the soda machine. Anybody got any preferences?" Cho announced.

"I'll have a diet coke," Van Pelt replied.

"I might as well have the same," Lisbon decided.

"Anything but root beer," Rigsby spoke up.

"Okay," Cho answered. "Now does anybody have any change?"

"Use what's leftover from the pizza," Lisbon told him.

"Okay," he replied.

After everybody had gotten something to eat and drink Lisbon faced the other agents and said, "Minelli wants the report on the shooting on his desk as soon as possible."

"I'll get on mine right away," Van Pelt told her.

"I think the boss wants to know if this whole incident could have been avoided," the lead agent explained.

"It could've if the police had thought to inform us about our witness," Rigsby said angrily.

"To be fair they had no idea she was involved in our case," Lisbon reminded him. "Look, it's been a long day and we're all on edge and worried. I told Minelli it was unavoidable due to lack of knowledge on our witness's whereabouts."

"What happens next?" Cho asked taking a second slice of pizza.

"I have requested we don't get handed any new cases for a day or so although I'm not sure if we will or not," Lisbon answered. "Depends on how many calls come in."

Van Pelt had finished off her pizza and was busily at work on her laptop putting together a report on her details of the shooting. It didn't take long and after saving the file began printing out a copy. "This is all I could come up," she said.

"That's good enough. Why don't you go ahead and take off now?' Lisbon suggested.

"I probably should," the younger woman said getting to her feet and reaching for her purse. "Is it okay if I'm running a little late? I promised Jane when I left I'd be in to see him tomorrow."

"Why don't you wait until lunch time instead?" Lisbon suggested. "Maybe by then he'll be doing better."

"I could. Good night, everybody," Van Pelt answered heading for the door.

Lisbon glanced at the clock and said, "It's about 7:30 now. We might as well wrap up about 8:00 and head on out,"

"Sounds good," Rigsby commented.


	7. Chapter 7

It was late evening by the time Patrick's condition finally stabilized and he slowly began to improve.

The next morning when Dr. Vintoni arrived at the SICU to make rounds he decided to check on Patrick first. Reaching for the chart he quickly read over the varied notations with satisfaction at the improved vital signs. "If he continues to improve I can probably take him off the vent once he's fully awake," the surgeon said. Turning to a nurse standing nearby he motioned for her to follow him to the room.

Toward midmorning Patrick finally began to regain consciousness, the first thing being aware of was the uncomfortable tube in his throat. Feeling it trying to pump air into his lungs when he wasn't ready for it, his reaction was to begin panicking and he struggled against the tube setting off the alarm

Within a couple of minutes a nurse was in the room quickly taking in the situation and hurried over to mercifully turn off the alarm. Then turning to the man in the bed she said, "You need to try and calm down and relax, Mr. Jane."

Patrick relaxed slightly but still looked distressed as the rise in monitor readings testified.

heading to the bathroom the nurse quickly retrieved a damp wash cloth which she placed on the patient's forehead. "I'm going to call your doctor and then stay right here until he arrives," she said. Moving over to the wall telephone she quickly dialed Dr. Vintoni's pager.

It was a long five minutes later when Dr. Vintoni finally arrived in Patrick's room and stepped over to the bed saying, "I see you're finally awake, Mr. Jane."

Patrick gave him a pleading look as if to say _Get this out. Now!_

Turning to the nurse the surgeon said, "Sue, get a couple of towels and a basin just in case. And have the O2 nasal canula ready."

"Yes, Doctor," she said going to get the requested items.

Turning to Patrick Dr. Vintoni said, "Okay, Mr. Jane, I'm going to raise the head of the bed slightly so you're sitting up slightly. Then when I tell you to I want you to take a deep breath and blow out as hard as you can while I withdraw the tube."

Patrick nodded his head slightly looking relieved as the head of the bed began to be raised.

Sue quickly returned with the basin and towels setting them on the bedside table as she took a position beside the bed.

Dr. Vintoni moved to the side of the bed and unhooked the ventilator from the tube. Then taking a firm grasp on the tube he said, "All right, Mr. Jane, take a deep breath and blow out a shard as you can."

Patrick did so feeling the tube as it withdrawn and sending him into a violent coughing fit which soon turned to gagging. The nurse was quick to get the basin in place as he vomited up a small amount of bile.

"Easy, easy, you don't want to undo all my handiwork," the surgeon cautioned watching his patient.

As soon as the painful dry heaves eased the nurse set the basin aside and wiped Patrick's face with the towel. Then reaching for the nasal prongs she deftly put them in place. "These may rub a little until you get used to them but its better than the ventilator," she told him.

Dr. Vintoni had watched the slight drop in the O2 levels when the vent had been disconnected but as soon his patient was back on the oxygen the readings readily raised to acceptable levels. "Everything looks good. I am going to keep you on the oxygen as long as you're in here and then we'll see," he told Patrick.

Patrick tried to speak but all he could manage was a raspy croak as his throat felt too dry and sore from the tube.

"I'll be right back," Sue said heading for the door. She was back a moment later with a cup of ice chips and a spoon. Scooping up a spoon full of chips she placed it in his mouth. "Just let these melt and try not to swallow.

He nodded letting her feed him the ice chips feeling too weak to manage on his own. After several spoonfuls he felt like he could try talking again. "Grace…she…okay?" he asked his voice still a little raspy.

"Grace?" Dr. Vintoni asked.

"Red hair…pretty…was with me," Patrick answered.

"Ah, yes. There was a red haired woman came in with you yesterday as I understand," the surgeon replied.

"She okay?" his patient asked again.

"She looked worried and upset but otherwise fine," Dr. Vintoni answered.

"Good," Patrick said lying back and closing his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't, Mr. Jane. I want you to try and keep your eyes open for at least fifteen minutes and then you can sleep for a bit," the doctor instructed lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Come on, let me see those baby blues," the nurse added.

"They're _not_ baby blue," he mumbled but obediently opened his eyes.

Sue peered at his face and commented, "You're right. They look more like an ice blue or sky blue than baby blue."

"Told you," he replied.

"Yes, you did," she said smiling slightly trying to keep him awake and focused.

"Chest hurts," Patrick mumbled reaching a hand up to touch it as he suddenly grimaced in pain.

"I'll have Sue get you some morphine for the pain. Any allergies to it?" Dr. Vintoni asked. He looked over at the nurse. "There's a standing order for pain meds in his chart."

Patrick shook his head. "No."

"Can you show me where it hurts?" the surgeon asked.

He placed his hand over the general area of the gunshot wound. "Here."

"That's where you were shot and the bullet penetrated your left lung. No wonder it's giving you pain," Dr. Vintoni told his patient.

The nurse had quickly left the room and hurried back in with a hypodermic needle which she injected into the IV. "You should be feeling better in no time," she told Patrick.

He sighed and closed his eyes as the painkiller rapidly took effect.

"That'll put him out for awhile but I want him checked on every fifteen minutes," the doctor said as he prepared to leave.

"Yes, Doctor," Sue replied.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Sarah & Kylee are the names I've used in my other fics for Jane's wife & daughter._

The warrant had been successfully served on Jordan Conaway and the resulting search of his home and vehicle netted enough evidence to tie him to the murder of Novella Peters. When faced with the fact that they could easily convict him, Conaway readily gave in and confessed his crime. With the CBI's latest case successfully closed all was left was the paperwork.

Watching the suspect being led out in handcuffs Lisbon glanced up at the clock seeing that it was almost noon. Looking over at Cho she made a quick decision. "The paperwork can wait. Grab Rigsby and Van Pelt and let's go to lunch."

"Mexican sounds good," the Asian man suggested.

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of the hospital cafeteria. After we check in on Jane first of course," she replied.

"That sounds even better," Cho stated heading off to tell the others.

Van Pelt quickly grabbed her purse and walking over to Lisbon she quietly said, "Thanks."

The older woman smiled and answered, "I think it'll do us _all_ good to see if he's doing better." With the men following they quickly headed for the SUV.

Arriving at the Sacramento Medical Center the agents headed directly for the SICU. Approaching the nurses' station Lisbon spoke to the nurse seated at the desk. "Can you tell me how Patrick Jane is doing?" she asked.

The nurse looked up to say, "I believe he's sleeping right now. But you can go in for a few minutes."

Sue had been passing by the desk when she spotted the red haired woman. "Is your name Grace?" she asked as she walked over.

"Yes, I'm Grace Van Pelt. Why are you asking?" the agent answered.

The nurse smiled and said, "Please come with me. Mr. Jane has been asking about you."

"He has?' Van Pelt asked in surprise.

"Yes. And I think it would do him good to see you," Sue answered.

"We'll just wait right here," Lisbon told the agent.

Van Pelt followed Sue back to Patrick's room and hesitantly stepped inside. Although he was still connected to the various tubes and monitors she was relieved to see that the ventilator had been discontinued and he indeed appeared to be just asleep. Approaching the bed she reached out to take his hand.

Feeling fingers taking a hold of his own Patrick slowly opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to see who was there. Spotting Van Pelt, he said, "Grace…"

"Yes, Jane, it's me," she said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've…been shot," he replied.

Van Pelt rolled her eyes and stated, "I think they've got you on the same kind of painkillers as Rigsby had."

"Worth it…knowing you're okay," he answered closing his eyes.

She smiled and said, "Thanks to you."

"Rigsby would've killed me…otherwise." Patrick mumbled.

"No, he wouldn't have," the young woman answered. "Cho wouldn't have let him."

Patrick chuckled but abruptly stopped after a minute. "What about Lisbon?"

"I think she would side with Cho. And then kill you herself," Van Pelt joked.

He smiled slightly and opening his somewhat cloudy blue eyes gazed at her a moment before speaking. "I know what you're thinking, Grace. You're thinking that you'd love to give me a hug for saving your life. But you're just not quite sure if you should since I don't strike you as a person who likes to be hugged.

She nodded her head replying "Something like that. But how did you know?"

"Well, I can always make an exception. But let's hold off on it for awhile until I'm not so sore," he suggested. Not bothering to explain that it was just an educated guess from what little he could pick up of her background and the way she interacted with others.

"Okay. I think the Boss wants to talk to you so I'll send her in if you want," Van Pelt answered replacing his hand on the bed.

"Sure. Go ahead and send her in," Patrick replied laying back against the pillows and closing his eyes once Van Pelt had left the room.

Van Pelt was shaking her head in exasperation but had a smile on her face as she rejoined the others. Looking at Lisbon she said, "Your turn now."

"What about us?" Chon protested.

He didn't say anything about seeing you," the red haired woman replied taking a seat by Rigsby.

"I take it Jane is being _Jane_," Rigsby commented.

"Yes,' Van Pelt answered. "And I think it's wonderful."

Hearing the footsteps Patrick spoke without opening his eyes. "Are you here to yell at me, Lisbon?"

"No, of course not," she assured him. A sudden thought struck her. "How did you know it was me?"

"I told Van Pelt it was okay for you to come in. Besides your shoes sound different from everybody else here," he replied opening his eyes.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," the agent replied.

"Okay. They make it look so easy in the movies. The hero saves the damsel in distress and walks away with barely a scratch," Patrick said.

"I think if Van Pelt heard you refer to her as a _damsel in distress_ she'd probably put the hurt on you," Lisbon replied trying not to laugh.

"Of course I'm _no _hero," Patrick quickly amended.

"You are—to her—and to us. Hey, is there anybody you want me to call and let them know you're in here?" she asked.

A look of sadness briefly crossed his face. "There's no one. I regretfully burned those bridges long ago," he said quietly.

"What about your wife's family. Surely they would want to know?" Lisbon asked her own voice soft.

"Sarah was an only child and her parents died not long after Kylee was born. Perhaps its better that way not having to face everything _I _allowed happen to their daughter and only grandchild," he answered the calmness of his voice sharp contrast to the turmoil of emotion he felt. "If you don't mind I'd like to be alone for awhile."

"Okay," Lisbon answered, giving his shoulder an encouraging pat. "Do you need me to send in a nurse?"

"No, I'm fine," he answered closing his eyes.

"Take care, Jane, and we'll see you later," she answered and turned to leave the room. As the door closed behind her she could hear him crying.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N THis one is kind of short but there will be longer chapters to come._

Returning to the waiting area Lisbon looked at the other agents and said, "Let's get going."

"What about the rest of us getting to see Jane?" Rigsby asked looking over to Cho.

"You can do that later. Right now Jane isn't feeling well and would like to be alone," she lied.

Van Pelt moved to the older woman's side and quietly asked, "Is that all it is?"

Lisbon sighed and said, "Let's get lunch and I'll tell you all in private. Okay?"

"What's going on, Boss?" Cho asked once they were alone in the elevator.

"He wants to be alone. I will explain later," Lisbon replied.

"All right," the Asian man said as the elevator came to a stop.

Following the signs they made their way to the cafeteria and got in line. Watching Rigsby happily filling his plate, Van Pelt selected a simple salad and iced tea and after paying for them managed to find an empty out of the way table. She was soon joined by the others who had their own meal selections.

Her expression thoughtful, Lisbon munched on her salad while she debated exactly what to tell the others about Patrick. Finally setting down her fork she said, "I told you that Jane wanted to be alone which is true. When I asked him if he wanted me to contact anybody to let them know he's in there, he indicated that there was nobody. I think he's realizing just how alone he is."

Van Pelt's face showed a mixture of sympathy and concern as she said, "But he _has_ us."

"I think he realizes that but it's been barely twenty-four hours since he was shot and he's still trying to deal with that. So let's just do what he wants and give him some space," Lisbon replied.

"Okay, Boss," Cho said.

"I'm saying you can't head over to the hospital once you get off work, just don't be too disappointed if Jane doesn't want to see you," the senior agent continued.

"How long before he'll be back to work do you think?" Van Pelt wondered.

"I honestly don't know," Lisbon answered picking up her tray. "Come on, the sooner we get the paperwork over with the sooner we can head home."

Patrick had always tried to keep the pain he carried hidden deep beneath the always smiling façade he presented to the world only letting the mask slip when he was alone. But he'd let it slip revealing his vulnerability to Lisbon and to her credit she'd offered him no useless words just did as he had requested.

He lay staring up at the ceiling his face still wet from the recently shed tears. Hearing the door open and footsteps approaching he spoke without moving. "I said I wanted to be left alone."

"I just stepped in to see how you were, Mr. Jane," the nurse replied reaching for a couple of tissues and handing them to him.

Patrick took them and awkwardly rubbed at his face before wadding them up and letting his hand drop back on the bed.

After taking the tissues and throwing them in the trash the nurse set about checking her patient's IV as well of the varied other tubes and monitors. Satisfied that all appeared within normal limits she turned to face him her observant gaze taking in the slight tenseness of his face and body. "Looks like its time for your pain meds again," she stated turning to hurry from the room.

Patrick had begun to feel the sharp persistent pain in his chest and was grateful when the nurse returned and injected the painkiller into his IV. As it quickly took effect he closed his eyes letting himself drift back into a state of oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

At 5:00pm Lisbon stepped out of her office to say, "You might as well head out and finish up the paperwork in the morning."

"What about you, Boss?" Cho asked.

"I have a meeting with Minelli in half an hour," she answered.

"Have fun," Rigsby commented as he began to put the unfinished paperwork away.

"Hey, if you go see Jane tonight and get a chance can you tell him I'll be in to see him tomorrow," the lead agent requested.

"Sure thing, Boss," the taller man replied.

Van Pelt was still at work and she looked up to say, "What exactly happened to the agent I replaced? Nobody's ever said very much."

"He left with barely any notice," Lisbon replied. "And since you had just applied Minelli and I decided to give you a chance. I'm glad now that we did. You've been a valuable addition to serious Crimes. And you can pretty much take whatever Jane is handing out."

"That's because you know more about computers than the rest of us put together," Rigsby chimed in.

"Getting used to Patrick Jane takes practice," Van Pelt admitted.

"As for the agent you replaced, he left because his ex wife was taking their kids and moving to LA so he transferred to an office down there. Last I heard he was planning to switch to the FBI," Lisbon explained.

"We're out here, Boss. And we'll be sure to tell Jane you send your love," Cho joked and then ducked to avoid the notebook tossed at him by a suddenly blushing Lisbon.

"Just tell him I said to say," the lead agent replied retreating for her office.

"Man, I'm starved. What you say we grab something to eat before we head over to the hospital?" Rigsby suggested as they headed out the door.

"You're _always_ starving," Cho reminded him.

Arriving at the hospital the two agents headed directly for the SICU and stopped at the nurses' station.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" the nurse asked.

"We're here to see Patrick Jane," Cho spoke up.

"I'll let him know you're here. Meanwhile please take a seat," she replied and headed for Patrick's room.

Patrick was staring at the bowl of rather unappetizing appearing broth he'd been given when he saw the door open. Glad to focus his attention elsewhere he said, "You can take this away."

"Now, Mr. Jane, you know you need to try and eat it first," she said. "There are two gentlemen to see you. Would you me to send them in?"

"If one is Asian and the other tall then go ahead," Patrick answered.

"That's who they are. I'll send them in but they can only stay for about fifteen minutes," she said.

"Well?" Rigsby asked when they saw her returning.

"You can go in and see Mr. Jane but only for about fifteen minutes as he really needs his rest. He's in room 7. Just down the hallway."

"Thanks," Cho told her as he and Rigsby headed for Patrick's room. Lightly knocking on the door they pushed it open and stepped in.

"I see we're interrupting your supper." The taller man said as he approached the bed.

"I would hardly dignify this by calling it _supper_. In fact I cannot find words to accurately describe it," the blonde man replied.

"How are you feeling, Man?" Cho asked.

"Okay. Sore. Very very sore. I didn't realize a gunshot wound could be this painful," Patrick replied.

"They got you on some kick-ass painkiller?" Rigsby asked.

"Oh yeah. I just need to let them know I need more," the patient answered. "Right now I am being forced to eat _this._" He indicated the bowl in front of him. "Anybody hungry?"

"Jane, I think they're gonna know if you don't eat the stuff," Cho told him.

"How would they?" Pushing the bowl toward the taller man Patrick said, "Come on, Rigsby, you know you want this."

"Contrary to popular belief, there are _some_ things I will not eat," the agent replied.

Patrick shrugged and grimacing in disgust took a tentative spoonful. Swallowing it he took another. He had managed to get half the bowl down when it became obvious that the food wasn't going to _stay_ down.

Fortunately the agents had noticed his apparent distress with Cho quickly thrusting the basin into his hands and moving a safe distance from the bed.

"I'll go get a nurse," Rigsby volunteered making a hasty retreat from the room.

"You're not doing this on purpose are you?" Cho asked.

Patrick shook his head and as soon as the heaving eased up he said, "Stuff tastes much worse coming back up than it did going down."

The door opened and the nurse stepping in saying, "Having a bit of a sick stomach it looks like."

"I'd say it's considerably more than a _bit_," the patient replied. "I told you I wouldn't be able to eat this"

"I'll just dispose of this and get you something for the nausea and some ginger ale to help settle your stomach," she said carefully picking up the basin.

"Hey, I think we're gonna take off now, Jane. Lisbon said to tell you she'll be in to talk to you in the morning," Cho told him.

"Hey, how come she didn't come with you?" he asked.

"She's got a meeting with Minelli this evening," the Asian man answered.

"A meeting with Minelli usually means bad news," Patrick said.

"Well, I don't think he can blame her for you getting shot. Take care, Jane. We'll see you tomorrow," Cho answered as he headed for the door.

After emptying and carrying the basin back over to the bed the nurse said, "I'll be back in a minute," Mr. Jane," and headed for the door.

Patrick sighed and lay back in the bed waiting for her to return.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Lisbon left for the statehouse early enough to make a quick side trip to the hospital to fill him in on the reason he was in the hospital. Pulling into the parking lot at the medical center she got out and headed for the building.

Arriving at the SICU the agent was quickly recognized and one of the nurses asked her, "Are you here to see Mr. Jane?"

"Yes, I am. Can I see him?" Lisbon asked.

"For a little while until Dr. Wynters comes in to check on him," the nurse answered.

"I thought his doctor was a Dr. Vintoni," The agent said confused.

"Dr. Wynters is covering for Dr. Vintoni while he's been called away. She's just a capable a surgeon as he is so don't worry," the nurse said reassuringly.

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Lisbon commented. "Has Jane been behaving himself?"

The other woman smiled slightly and replied, "Well, he has complaining about not getting his tea but he's being on limited caffeine in take for the first few days. We offered him decaf tea but he refused. Said it was, quote, as tasteless as drinking water mixed with ashes, unquote."

Despite herself Lisbon laughed lightly and said, "Well, Jane is picky about his tea. If he gives you any more trouble just let me know." She quickly made her way to Patrick's room.

_He looks worse than he did yesterday_ was Lisbon's first thought upon seeing Patrick. The consultant's face was flushed and damp and she suspected that he had a fever. Resisting the urge to find out for certain she instead took a seat in the chair and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," he said, turning his head slightly to focus on his visitor. "What brings you here this early?"

"I needed to stop by and let you know the reason why you got shot. It seems that our witness had gotten herself in trouble by reporting on a local gang and their little drive by was just their way of payback. You and Van Pelt just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So it had nothing to do with the case then?" Patrick asked.

"No, it had nothing to do with it. In fact we found out that Ms. Kaminsky was even home. She was in protective custody. I sent you both there for nothing. I'm sorry," the young woman told him.

"Not your fault, Lisbon," he assured her. After all _none_ of us are psychic."

"I was in a meeting with Minelli last night. Even though you're not _officially_ law enforcement I said that due to the circumstances the least the department is help you out like they've done with others in your situation. You know like paying any medical expenses not covered by insurance," Lisbon explained.

"That's not really necessary," Patrick told her.

"Well, it'll most likely be awhile before you're back at work," the agent explained.

"Why? It's not like I'm bound by the same physical fitness requirements the rest of you are," the consultant pointed out.

"Maybe you should be. Instead of spending all your time lying on the couch," Lisbon responded. "Seriously, Jane, we really don't want you going out in the field until you're fully recovered.

He nodded and suddenly began to cough.

She was quickly on her feet asking, "Jane, are you okay?"

Patrick managed to get control of the coughing long enough to say, "Water," as he struggled to sit up.

Lisbon quickly reached for the pitcher and quickly filled a glass half full and stuck a straw in it. Then with one hand holding the glass and the other supporting his back she held it so he could take a few sips. "Better?" she asked.

He nodded and pushed at her hand indicating he had had enough. "Yes…thanks." Grimacing in pain he eased himself back against the pillows.

"Excuse me a moment," the agent told him as she quickly headed for the door. Outside in the hallway she saw one of the nurses just stepping out of the room next to Patrick's and quickly approached the woman. "Could you please check on Mr. Jane?"

"I will in a minute," the woman answered.

"He's got a fever," Lisbon said.

The nurse nodded and replied, "He's been running a low grade fever on and off all night."

"Well, it appears to be considerably more than just low grade now," the agent stated.

"Oh, dear," I'll check on him and then page Dr. Wynters," the nurse said as she turned to enter Patrick's room. Pulling on a fresh pair of gloves she touched his forehead before reaching for the aural thermometer.

Lisbon had taken a seat in the waiting area when she saw a blonde woman about her age enter Patrick's room.

The surgeon quickly approached the bed and said, "Mr. Jane, I'm Dr. Autumn Wynters. As she spoke she was slipping the stethoscope around her neck. "And before you ask, yes my parents had a sense of humor. I'm just grateful they named me Autumn and _not _Fall."

He started to laugh but quickly broke it off as an expression of pain flashed across his face.

"How high is his temp?" the doctor was asking as she placed her stethoscope on Patrick's chest.

"102.2," the nurse answered.

The doctor efficiently listened to her patient's lungs frowning as she heard fluid in the injured one. "Okay, Mr. Jane, I'll have the nurse give you something to bring down your temperature and make you more comfortable," she told him.

"You're a lot prettier than the other doctor," the patient commented.

"I'm sure Dr. Vintoni will be flattered to hear that you consider him pretty," Dr. Wynters replied. "I'm gonna attribute that comment to your fever since after being on duty all night I'm sure I look more like what the proverbial cat dragged in." She turned to the nurse. "Kim, I want his temperature checked every half hour and alert me if it starts to spike."

"Yes, Doctor," the young woman answered.

"Mr. Jane, I'm going to start you on some IV antibiotics and make we can make short work of what's making you so sick," the doctor told Patrick. Picking up his chart she quickly wrote out the medication orders.

"When you're finished, Doctor, I believe Mr. Jane's friend is waiting around to speak to you," Kim said.

"All right," Dr. Wynters said.

When Lisbon saw the blonde woman approaching the agent quickly got to her feet saying, "How is Jane?"

"You must be Mr. Jane's friend. I'm Dr. Autumn Wynters," the other woman said introducing herself.

"Teresa Lisbon. Actually I'm Mr. Jane's boss," Lisbon said. "How is he doing?"

"Ms. Lisbon, Mr. Jane appears to have pneumonia. I am treating it aggressively with antibiotic therapy and with luck we caught it fairly early," the doctor explained.

"Can I see him please?" Lisbon asked.

"I'd prefer you'd not do so. Mr. Jane has been through a lot in the past forty-eight hours and really needs his rest," Dr. Wynters replied.

"I see. Could you please tell Jane that I hope he feels better soon?" the agent requested.

"I will be sure to go and do so. And I'll have the desk keep you informed of any change in his condition," the blonde woman said.

"Thank you," Lisbon told her. She picked up her purse and headed for the doors.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N Here's a quick update finally to the story. Hopefully next chapter won't take so long to get posted._

Arriving at the state house Lisbon found the rest of her team had arrived before her. Looking at them she said, "In my office. Please."

"What's going on, Boss?" Cho asked as he got to his feet and headed for the door.

She waited until the rest of the agents had followed suit before replying, "I would appreciate it if you stayed away from the hospital for the next day or so."

"Why," Rigsby wanted to know.

Lisbon sighed and answered, "Jane has had a set back in his recovery and his doctor wants him to have rest and quiet for awhile. Besides if we did try to visit he wouldn't be feeling up to seeing anyone"

"Did the doctor say what was wrong?" Van Pelt asked.

"She did. It has nothing to do with us all being there to visit and maybe tiring him out," the agent assured her.

The younger woman nodded and started work pulling up files on cold cases.

"I'll be in my office if anybody needs me," the senior agent announced. Making her way to her desk she immediately grabbed the first pile of paperwork stacked there.

She been work for about half an hour when the phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Lisbon."

"Have you heard about the missing girl up in the Jedediah Smith Redwoods State Park?" Minelli asked.

"I heard about it on the news this morning. There hasn't been any trace of her yet I take it."

"It looks like it's rapidly turning from just a child wandered away to a possible abduction so Serious Crimes has been called in," Minelli replied and paused. "You need to get your team up there right away."

"What about Jane?"

"Whether you're here or up north isn't going tom make any difference to Jane. Right now you're the only agents I have available."

"I know, sir. It just that He's not doing very well," Lisbon answered.

"The chopper leaves in half an hour and I'll have vehicles waiting for you in Crescent City," Minelli told her.

"Yes, sir," Lisbon said and hung up the phone. Getting up from her desk she headed to tell the other agents.

"What's going on, Boss?" Cho asked as he saw her approaching.

"We have a case so grab the gear," the senior agent answered.

"Where's it at?" Van Pelt asked looking up from the computer.

"Up north. Minelli made arrangements for us to use the chopper. Otherwise we'd be in for a six-seven hour drive," Lisbon answered. "I'll explain it all on the flight."

"It's gotta be about that missing girl since we're heading up to the area," Cho stated as he got up from his desk.

"It is. Indications show that she may have been abducted," Lisbon said. She glanced over at Rigsby who was grabbing from his snack stash he kept in a desk drawer.

Turning around to see her shaking her head in exasperation he quickly defended himself. "You know I get hungry on flights."

"You might as well give up on explaining," Cho advised the other man.

"I was hoping we wouldn't get called out on a case out of town while Jane is still in Intensive Care but Minelli said we're the only ones available. Let's just get this wrapped up as soon as we can," Lisbon said before turning to head back to he roffice for her overnight bag.

By the time the chopper arrived Van Pelt had managed to pull up every report she could find on missing five-year-old Bethany Leann Frazier. According to the news reports the young girl had been camping at the state park with her mother, siblings and step dad when she vanished from the tent she shared with her fifteen-year-old sister Cecily Jo. The initial search had turned up no sign of the missing girl and now authorities were taking reports of several suspicious individuals seen in the area prior to the girl's disappearance.


End file.
